Katalisator
by Maruriyan
Summary: Sai suka melihat Sasuke dan Naruto bersama. Ia sangat menikmati tumbukan – tumbukan kecil maupun besar yang ada di antara mereka berdua. Hanya saja, kadang, Sasuke dan Naruto memiliki ego mereka masing – masing. Hei, energi aktivasi untuk orang – orang seperti mereka memang cukup besar. Dan disinilah peran Sai dimulai.#LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge.Warn inside.


**Katalisator**

 **A SasuNaru fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan komersil apapun dalam fik ini.**

 **Warning : AU,BL, OOC, SasuNaru, slight SasuNaruSai, dan masih banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Special for #LembarBukuPelajaran**

 **Summary :**

 **Sai suka melihat Sasuke dan Naruto bersama. Ia sangat menikmati tumbukan – tumbukan kecil maupun besar yang ada di antara mereka berdua. Setiap detail pergerakan mereka tak pernah luput dari mata Sai. Hanya saja, kadang, Sasuke dan Naruto memiliki ego mereka masing – masing. Hei, energi aktivasi untuk orang – orang seperti mereka memang cukup besar. Dan disinilah peran Sai dimulai. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan sebagai katalis. Orang yang akan mempercepat sebuah reaksi terjadi.**

 **Hope You Enjoy This XD**

* * *

 _Suatu reaksi kimia selalu terjadi jika ada tumbukan – tumbukan efektif. Tumbukan ini muncul ketika energi aktivasi berhasil dilampaui. Dan untuk melampaui energi aktivasi dengan cepat, kadang kita memerlukan sebuah cara licik yang kita sebut dengan katalis._

.

.

.

Sai tersenyum seperti biasa. Senyumannya selalu berhasil membuat beberapa orang mengerutkan alis bingung, merasa aneh, atau ketakutan. Ah, berurusan dengan Sai memang pilihan terakhir yang akan dilakukan oleh para siswa Konoha High School. Ya, apalagi Sai yang sedang masuk mode _fanboy_.

Sai tersenyum. Ia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebuah kejadian yang berhasil meningkatkan kadar _fanboy_ nya terhadap dua orang pemuda yang sekelas dengannya.

' _Jepret ! Jepret ! Jepret !'_

Ponsel Sai tak henti – hentinya mengambil foto dua orang yang tengah beradu mulut di depan mejanya.

"Bodoh ! Seharusnya kau memasukkan larutan HCl 3 M tadi. Kenapa malah menggunakan yang 1 M hah ?!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh ?! Dasar anak ayam sialan ! Anko _sensei_ yang tadi menyuruhku. Kalau mau menyalahkan orang, salahkan saja Anko _sensei_ !"

"Ck, lihat," Sasuke menunjuk tulisan 3 M yang tercetak jelas di buku paket mereka yang berwarna _turquoise_. "Di buku jelas – jelas tertulis 3 M."

"Sudah kubilang tadi, Anko _sensei_ yang menyuruhku untuk menggunakan larutan 1 M. Kalau tidak percaya, tanya saja sendiri."

Sementara rekannya sibuk memperdebatkan larutan HCl yang mereka gunakan untuk percobaan, Sai yang bertugas sebagai seksi dokumentasi dan pengukur waktu, malah menggunakan ponselnya untuk memfoto dua rekannya yang tengah berdebat, tak lupa dengan senyuman uniknya yang tertempel jelas di wajah pucat Sai.

"Ada apa ini ribut – ribut !"

Anko _sensei_ datang ke meja mereka ketika pemuda berkulit tan dan pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu siap – siap melempar tinju satu sama lain. Sai sendiri tak begitu masalah jika mereka berkelahi. Malahan bagus jika mereka berkelahi. Sai mendapat lebih banyak asupan – asupan untuk imajinasi absurdnya.

"Sasuke tidak percaya padaku _sensei_. Tadi kan _sensei_ yang menyuruhku untuk menggunakan larutan HCl 1 M." Naruto memasang wajah memelas semaksimal mungkin. Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata bosan. Oh, ia tak akan tertipu dengan mudah.

"Tapi _sensei_ , di buku tertulis 3 M."

"Oh, maafkan _sensei_ , Sasuke. _Sensei_ lupa memberitahumu kalau ada beberapa bagian yang harus diganti. Salah satunya ini." Anko _sensei_ menunjuk beberapa bagian penjelasan pada buku paket yang akan mereka perbaiki.

"Nah, sudah tahu siapa yang salah di sini kan ?" Naruto mendongak. Ia tengah berusaha mengejek Sasuke.

"Hn. Jangan banyak omong _dobe_. Cepat ambil larutan – larutan sisanya." Sasuke mulai mencampurkan larutan – larutan yang ada di atas meja, mengabaikan decihan kesal yang keluar dari bibir mungil Naruto.

Dan Sai sepertinya benar – benar bahagia karena diabaikan, dilupakan, atau tak terlihat sama sekali.

Sungguh, Sai sangat senang saat tahu jika ia, Sasuke, dan Naruto berada dalam satu kelompok saat praktikum kimia. Ia tak henti – hentinya menatap mereka berdua. Pertengkaran – pertengkaran kecil mereka benar – benar menarik di mata Sai. Lebih menarik dari perubahan warna zat asam klorida yang tengah bereaksi dengan natrium tiosulfat. Sai bahkan mengabadikannya dalam beberapa foto yang ia ambil dengan dalih dokumentasi untuk laporan mereka nanti.

"Sai ! Ayo ke kantin." Naruto yang ada di belakangnya, tiba – tiba menepuk punggungnya sekilas dan menawarkan ajakan makan siang.

Awalnya, Sai sedikit ragu, namun, ketika melihat Sasuke yang juga melangkah ke arah kantin, tanpa basa – basi Sai langsung meng-iya-kan ajakan Naruto. Oh, pasti Naruto dan Sasuke akan membuat keributan – keributan yang tentunya menarik di mata Sai.

"Uwahhh... _ramen_ ! aku datang !" teriak Naruto ketika mereka tiba di kantin, berhasil membuat Sasuke menatap mereka.

"Jangan teriak – teriak _dobe_. Kau seperti berada di hutan saja !" Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. Naruto membalasnya dengan decihan.

"Apa pedulimu _teme_ ? lagi pula, kantin ini bukan milikmu."

Sekali lagi, Sai mengeluarkan ponsel hitam miliknya dan memfoto tampang Naruto yang tengah mengejek Sasuke dengan menjulurkan lidah. Sai pun memulai sesi berfantasi ria.

"Tak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang bodoh sepertimu. Hanya buang – buang waktu saja." Sasuke berbalik. Ia terus berjalan menuju koridor yang menghubungkan kantin dengan kelas 2-1.

"Cih, siapa juga yang mau berbicara dengan orang semenyebalkan dirinya."

Naruto berjalan ke arah sebaliknya. Ia kini tengah bersiap – siap mengantri untuk ramen kesayangannya.

Lagi – lagi, Sai diabaikan. Namun, tak ada tanda – tanda kesal atau marah. Yang ada adalah Sai yang tengah tersenyum sumringah.

.

.

.

Sai tersenyum. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu masih membekas di dalam ingatannya. Ya, kejadian dimana dirinya dapat menyaksikan tumbukan - tumbukan kecil yang terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Naruto, teman – teman sekelasnya.

Sayangnya, senyuman Sai harus menghilang, ketika ia melihat kondisi Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini. Sebuah kondisi dimana energi aktivasi yang besar dan tidak mampu terlampaui sehingga tidak ada tumbukan – tumbukan efektif yang mungkin terjadi.

Dan Sai benar – benar membenci hal ini.

Sasuke dan Naruto tak bicara satu sama lain lebih dari dua hari. Hei, Sasuke bahkan mengabaikan teriakan – teriakan nyaring Naruto di tengah kelas. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang tak ambil pusing dengan kata – kata tajam milik Sasuke yang biasanya selalu berhasil menusuk telinga Naruto, walaupun kata – kata itu tidak ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke dan Naruto bertindak seolah – olah mereka tidak saling kenal. Tidak, ini bahkan lebih buruk, Sasuke menganggap Naruto transparan, tak terlihat, dan tak dapat dirasakan. Naruto yang biasanya begitu peduli dan peka juga telah kehilangan keampuannya untuk merasakan keberadaan Sasuke.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Sai tak tahu. Yang pasti, keadaan Sasuke dan Naruto sedang tidak baik – baik saja.

' _Jika hal ini terus berlanjut, maka mereka tak akan pernah bereaksi'_ batin Sai geregetan.

Sekaranglah peran Sai dimulai. Ya, untuk mempercepat reaksi yang lambat atau berjalan mundur seperti mereka, diperlukan sesuatu yang cukup licik macam Sai. Mungkin jika kalian bertanya kepada Anko _sensei_ , ia akan menjawab sebuah zat yang bernama katalis.

Nah, sama seperti yang tertulis di buku – buku tebal yang penuh dengan rumus – rumus dan teori itu, Sai akan memulai aksinya.

Pertama, ia akan berikatan dengan salah satu senyawa yang akan bereaksi, sehingga senyawa itu menjadi lebih reaktif.

.

.

.

"Naruto, mau pergi ke kantin denganku ?" Sai yang biasanya lebih suka menyendiri dengan kameranya, tiba – tiba berubah. Ia mulai berbicara dengan orang lain.

"Uhmm." Naruto mengangguk – angguk ragu. Ia benar – benar ragu ketika Sai yang biasanya lebih suka sendiri mengajaknya makan bersama. Oh, mungkin ini efek mereka setelah satu kelompok saat kimia kemarin. Dan Naruto benar – benar tak menyadari niat terselubung Sai.

"Ayo ke kantin. Aku juga tak sabar untuk mencoba _ramen_." Sai mengeluarkan senyum uniknya. Naruto sendiri, setelah mendengar kata _ramen_ muncrat dari mulut Sai langsung berbinar – binary senang.

"Ayo !"

Sai tersenyum. Sepertinya, proses adsorpsinya berjalan dengan baik.

'Slurpppp'

Naruto meneguk kuah ramen yang masih tersisa di mangkoknya, sedangkan Sai masih memakan ramennya dengan tenang.

"Ngomong – ngomong Naruto, apa kita tidak ada kerja kelompok untuk membuat laporan praktikum kimia ? Anko _sensei_ biasanya memberikan waktu tiga minggu, dan dua hari lagi, tiga minggu itu akan habis." Sai mulai berbicara.

"Eh ? aku benar – benar lupa." Naruto menepuk jidat. Tampang terkejutnya terlihat jelas.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita harus kerja kelompok secepatnya. Mungkin kau juga harus memberitahukan tentang hal ini kepada Sasuke."

Ohohoho...Sai mulai menghubungkan Naruto dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak mau. Kau saja yang memberitahu si _teme_ itu." Naruto memasang tampang cemberut. Pipi tan itu mengembung tak suka.

"Ayo lah, Naruto. Kau lebih akrab dengan Sasuke daripada aku."

"TIdak. Siapa bilang kami akrab hah ?! Aku tak sudi punya teman laki – laki sebrengsek itu."

"Memang, Sasuke melakukan kesalahan apa terhadapmu ?" Sai mengorek informasi dengan perlahan.

"Tidak, aku hanya kesal saja. Si _teme_ itu benar – benar berengsek. Berani – beraninya dia menolak Sakura- _chan_ tepat di depan mataku." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Sai semakin fokus mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu, dia menolak pernyataan cinta yang Sakura- _chan_ apa – apaan kata – katanya itu ! Cih, sialan."

Bukannya Sai ikut kesal, ia malah tersenyum senang. Naruto yang memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sai jadi kebingungan.

"Ke-kenapa kau tersenyum ?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa –apa." Sai berusaha mengendalikan senyumannya.

"Oh, ngomong – ngomong, kenapa kau harus kesal dengan Sasuke yang menolak Sakura ? bukannya kau sama sekali tidak ada urusan dengan mereka ?"

Naruto memberengut, "Ya- ya, aku memang tidak ada hubungan apa – apa dengan mereka berdua," Naruto menunduk. "Hanya saja, caranya si berengsek itu menolak seorang gadis hingga membuatnya menangis yang aku benci. Dia tak bisa memperlakukan seorang gadis semena – mena seperti itu ! Apalagi itu Sakura- _chan_."

' _Rupanya ada inhibitor ya?'_ Sai tersenyum licik yang tentunya di dalam hati. Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menganggu pairing favoritnya. Ya, tak boleh ada inhibitor yang memperlambat sebuah reaksi.

"Aku turut merasa kasihan dengan Sakura." Sai memasang ekspresi sedih palsu. Sungguh, ia bahkan tak terlalu ingat seperti apa tampang Sakura itu. Persetan, ia tak peduli.

"Nah, kan...Si _teme_ itu memang benar – benar berengsek !" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Iris sewarna langit itu berkilat kejam.

Dan Sai dengan polosnya berkata,"Oke. Lupakan masalah Sakura, lebih baik sekarang kau memberitahu Sasuke mengenai tugas kelompok kita. Sakura sudah menjadi bagian masa lalumu dan di tangan tugas ini masa depan nilaimu dipertaruhkan."

Naruto melongo. Ia cukup terkejut mendengar Sai yang bisa berkata seperti itu. Bahkan sambil tersenyum.

"O-oke."

Dan Naruto hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

"Oi, Sasuke ! Kita akan mengadakan kerja kelomok untuk membuat laporan kimia dua hari lagi. Pokoknya kau harus datang."

Setelah puas berteriak – teriak di depan muka sang bungsu Uchiha itu, Naruto menyeret Sai untuk keluar dari kelas.

Sasuke yang mendapat teriakan keras dari pemuda bersurai blonde itu menjadi tuli sesaat. Setelah ia berhasil mengembalikan fungsi telinganya, ia pun bergegas menyusul Naruto dan Sai yang pergi entah kemana.

Hei, mereka tak bisa membentak – bentaknya seperti tadi hanya karena sebuah laporan kimia. _Hell_ , jika ia mau, Sasuke bisa saja membuatnya sendiri. Dan Sasuke meninggalkan kelas dengan niat untuk mengejar dua pemuda tadi.

Ketika Sasuke berjalan ke kantin, ia menemukan Naruto dan Sai yang duduk di pojokan kantin. Mata _onyx_ itu menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Naruto yang duduk memunggungi Sasuke tak sadar sedikitpun. Berbeda dengan Sai yang duduk di depan Naruto. Tanpa perlu mengeluarkan energi berlebih, ia sudah bisa melihat tampang si Uchiha itu tengah menatap punggung teman _blonde_ nya.

Sai tersenyum licik. Sebersit ide muncul di kepala sialannya. Hei, sedikit menggoda Naruto di depan Sasuke sepertinya akan cukup menarik.

Oke, jika boleh Sai beberkan, selama ini Naruto seriusan menjomblo. Bukan, bukan karena tampangnya yang jelek, otaknya yang bodoh atau hal – hal lain. Hanya saja, setiap orang yang tengah mencoba mendekati Naruto, akan selalu diambil oleh Sasuke. Ada saja cara si Uchiha yang satu itu untuk menjauhkan pandangan orang – orang terhadap Naruto.

Dan kini, Sai, tengah mencoba melawan Uchiha Sasuke dengan mendekati Naruto tepat di depan mata sang raven. Dengan senyuman menantang, Sai mulai menggoda Sasuke.

Sai sibuk melemparkan berbagai lelucon yang mampu membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak – bahak. Sesekali, Sai akan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga laki – laki yang tengah menunggu mangkuk _ramen_ nya tiba itu.

Dan Sasuke masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan tangan terkepal kuat.

"Um, Naruto, sepertinya ada kuah _ramen_ di sudut bibirmu. Biar aku bersihkan ya." Tanpa menunggu izin dari Naruto, Sai menggerakkan tangannya lalu mengusap sudut bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. Oh, jangan lupakan Sai yang tak lupa melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkannya.

Dan Sasuke yang terkenal dengan tampang datarnya terlihat begitu... uhm... murka.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. Cukup sudah. Sasuke tak akan membiarkan Sai bertindak sesukanya. Tidak,jika itu menyangkut Naruto.

"Ikut aku _Dobe_." Tanpa basa – basi, Sasuke memegang tangan sang _blonde_ dan menyeretnya keluar dari kantin. Naruto yang cukup terkejut sedikit memberontak. Hanya saja, kekuatan Sasuke lebih besar, jadi Sasuke masih mampu menyeret Naruto keluar walaupun pemuda _blonde_ itu masih tetap memberontak. Sai sendiri sudah tersenyum senang. Ia tertawa di dalam hati. Uh, merupakan sebuah kesuksesan baginya ketika ia mampu menurunkan energi aktivasi dari kedua orang itu.

Sai mengikuti mereka dalam jarak yang cukup aman. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju atap sekolah. Ketika Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menghilang di balik pintu berwarna _silver_ yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dan tangga, Sai masih berdiri di tikungan tangga. Ia tengah menyiapkan kamera di ponselnya. Sepertinya, hal menarik akan terjadi di sini.

" A- apa – apaan ini _teme_ !" Naruto berteriak keras ketika mereka tiba di atas. "Untuk apa kau menyeretku ke sini hah?! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang makan ! Kau sama sekali tak memiliki sopan santun., kau tahu !" Naruto berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke kesal. Tanpa bisa menahan rasa kesalnya lebih jauh, ia mendorong dada bidang Naruto hingga punggung si blonde membentur jaring – jaring kawat pengaman agar tak ada siswa yang mencoba untuk bunuh diri di sini.

"Jauhi Sai sekarang juga !" Sasuke mendesis kejam.

Naruto yang sudah masuk mode murka tak mau mengalah. "Heh, bukan urusanmu tuan Uchiha !" Naruto membalasnya tak kalah sengit.

"Aku tak suka kau dekat – dengan pemuda sialan itu." Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya di antara kepala Naruto, sehingga Naruto tak mampu untuk bergerak dengan bebas.

"Memangnya aku peduli !" Dengan tak kalah kejam, Naruto menatap balik iris segelap malam itu.

"NARUTO !" Sasuke kalap. Ia membentak Naruto dengan keras. Ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan si blonde hingga ia mampu merasakan nafas si pemuda kuning itu.

"APA HAH ! Dasar anak ayam." Naruto juga tak mau mengalah.

Sementara itu, dari pintu _silver_ yang menghubungkan atap dengan lantai bawah, muncul seorang laki – laki dengan kamera ponsel yang terus mengamati interaksi dua manusia di depan sana. Tak lupa, ia juga mengunakan ponselnya untuk mengambil beberapa gambar dengan cepat, tepat dan sudut yang sempurna.

Ck, lihatlah pose – pose imut mereka. Sai bahkan hampir mimisan. Dan satu kejadian yang disebabkan oleh si bungsu Uchiha hampir saja membuat Sai terkena serangan jantung.

Ia, Uchiha Sasuke, tengah mencium Naruto lagi, SASUKE MENCIUM NARUTO. Sai tahu itu. Walaupun hanya beberapa detik yang bahkan tak mencapai hitungan kesepuluh, Sai berhasil mengabadikannya dengan ponsel hitam kesayangannya.

Sai tersenyum senang. Ketika perannya sebagai katalis sukses dan berhasil membuat dua zat bereaksi lebih cepat, Sai siap – siap melepaskan diri. Ya, sang katalis tak pernah ikut tercampur di akhir reaksi.

Sai mangangguk – angguk senang. Tanpa perlu melihat wajah blushing dan terkejut milik Sasuke dan Naruto, Sai menuruni tangga, dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sai sudah tak sabar melihat zat baru yang muncul.

.

.

.

"Wahhh... rumah Sasuke besar juga ya. " Sai menatap rumah bercat putih yang sangat besar yang kini ada di depan matanya.

"Uhmm." Naruto menunduk, entah kenapa, ia terlihat begitu gugup. Sai yang memperhatikan ini hanya tersenyum sekilas. Ia tahu benar alasan dari kegugupan Naruto. Oh, siapa coba yang tak gugup jika harus berkunjung ke rumah orang yang dua hari yang lalu baru saja menciummu ?

Ting, tong...

Suara bel menggema di rumah tersebut ketika Naruto memencet sebuah tombol berwarna merah. Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat terdengar jelas, disusul dengan suara baritone dari pemuda yang menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu.

Ketika pintu itu akhirnya terbuka, wajah Naruto benar – benar semerah tomat mendapati Sasuke yang membuka pintu untuknya. Oh, jangan lupakan senyuman manis sang Uchiha yang mampu membuat Sai langsung mengambil ponsel dan mengabaikan momen tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara dingin.

"Uh... bukan apa – apa. Hanya foto untuk kenang – kenangan." Sai tersenyum penuh maksud.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Nah, silakan masuk Naruto." Sasuke mempersilakan Naruto masuk bak pangeran – pangeran negeri dongen dengan senyum charmingnya. Berbeda jauh dengan Sai yang langsung masuk begitu saja karena Sasuke yang sibuk dengan Naruto.

Sekali lagi, ia tak peduli. Asalkan bisa melihat pair favoritnya bahagia, Sai sudah senang.

 _Ketika reaksi terjadi, maka akan muncul zat baru. Katalis akan terlepas dan kembali ke bentuk asalnya._

 **The End.**

* * *

A/N : Halooooo semua XD kali ini saya datang dengan fik yang saya sisipkan dengan pelajaran. Oke, di sini, saya memasukkan beberapa unsur – unsure kimia.

Ummm... terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah emmbaca sampai sejauh ini dan mohon kritik dan sarannya apabila ada yang tidak sesuai dengan fik yang saya buat :)))))

Sampai jumpa di lain fik.


End file.
